Rapture or bust
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: WWII AU! MASS-CROSSOVER! What if WWII ended in stalemate? What if the Nazi empire survived? What if the Japanese got the Atom bomb before everyone else? What if the governments of the world weren't idiots and actually reacted realistically to their best and brightest mysteriously vanishing to an underwater capitalist 'utopia? How will Rapture shape up then?


**Rapture or bust**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

...**July 17, 1945**...

Paris was quiet...silence was absolute...no sound save for the birds building nests in the mangled wreck that USED to be the Eiffel tower, or the squirrels skirting about across the burnt out remains of building.

No one had lived in Paris for over a year now...and it was unlikely that anyone would ever come back...

Which, of course, was one of the reasons that made it the ideal, NEUTRAL location for the Potsdam Conference. Outside the hastily rebuilt **Palais Bourbon**(or at least, as rebuilt as was possible considering the circumstances), numerous soldiers, dignitaries, civil servants, and news reporters from all across the world were waiting with baited breath as the big five(Of course meaning; FDR, Winston Churchill, Joseph Stalin, Adolf Hitler, and Emperor Hirohito) had a heated debate regarding the current stalemate their nations were currently locked into.

Hitler started the war by invading Poland, then England and France. At first when Germany looked to be invading Russia too, it was believed they'd bitten off more then they could chew...

Then Japan nuked Vladivostok...before also nuking Pearl harbor, Sacremento(California), Salem(Oregon), Olympia(Washington State), Juneau(alaska) and the Panama Canal. The ideals of Anglo-Saxon superiority were forever shaken that day as the Japanese empire proved their mastery of the atom before all other nations.

With it's forces split to defend against both Nazi and Japan aggression, Russia was forced to capitulate the 1941 'Battle of Moscow' and Stalin was forced to give up the capital to save his own skin.**  
**

After that, things began to stall for the Axis... The Russians resorted to guerilla tactics over the dreaded Russian winter and the Americans had finally recovered enough from the suckerpunch to send out the troops to fight the Axis.

True, it was difficult what with supply lines, industrial capability and survivability of the west coast severely curtailed and the panama canal no longer accessible...but the Americans were hungry for blood, and they got it!

They fighting was bloody, the Axis fought for every inch of land, but gradually the Americans turned the tide. With the African campaign being driven back and Mussolini's Italy collapsing...Victory seemed to be near...

And then the British Civil war happened; with help from Nazi-agents, Sir Oswald Ernald Mosley- head of the British Union of Fascists -and his Blackshirts were able to expose to the public a shocking conspiracy: involving a scandalous cover-up involving the Lord Chancellor's (of the order of Pendragon) son being a Lycan and the frame-up/execution of Sir Galahad to keep it secret(**1**).

Mosely uses the outrage to his advantage to turn the public against Winston Churchill(a public supporter of the Order) and convince Edward VIII to publicly denounce his 'forced' abdication and demand to return to the throne.

With both the public and the blessing of Beloved former king, The Blackshirts begin a populist-Guerilla uprising. Eoin O'Duffy And The Blue Shirts were also quick to capitalize on the public outrage to stage a coup and take over Ireland in the name of the National Corporate Party. They quickly side with Mosley in exchange for independence after the war. William Weir Gilmour and the Scottish Democratic Fascist Party had similar success, leading to a now Axis aligned Scotland to join Mosely with a similar deal.

The demoralizing and polarizing effect this had on the British army was immense! Many Regiments broke down into flat-out infighting! If that weren't bad enough The Japanese- after taking some heavy knocks in the Pacific -completed and fired their second round of atomic bombs. After wiping out the American fleet at Midway, they immediately deposited the rest at numerous large population, industrial, financial, agricultural, and political centers on or around the U.S. West Coast.

The ensuing chaos allowed the Axis to catch their breath, regroup and regain their momentum. Worse with Axis support, India- Now controlled by Subhas Chandra Bose's Free India Legion -is able to declare independence from an ailing Britain. Thus tipping the scales once more in the axis's favor.

After which, things rather petered out in a stalemate. The German war machine advanced unopposed, but was increasingly overextending itself. The US had the greatest military and industrial capacity in the world, but constant atomic bomb was wracking an obscene death count, leaving more and more of the country in ruins. Japan had the ultimate ace, but was limited in how many it could make and deploy. The soviet Union and Britian were on the verge of collapse, only the fact that their enemies were focused on bigger threats kept them from being completely subsumed by the Axis. And France? Charles de Gaulle and his entire government-in-exile were wiped out in a 'lucky' bombing-run and Germany turned the entire country into a desolate wasteland when Vichy France had been about to crumble...

And so the war dragged on for the next couple years...all sides locked in a stalemate. The most frustrating had been the Pacific war. Japan was being outmatched by conventional warfare- despite their problems, the Americans were simply more capable of replacing their losses more then them -but Japan wracked up a higher Death toll whenever they wheeled out their nukes(the west coast all the way up to Arizona and Montana were now completely uninhabitable and the Philippines had long been sunk into the sea). Of course, it was getting harder and harder for the Japanese Empire to make more nukes as their resources dwindled. The US were wining...but in the most slow and agonizing ways possible...

Seeing the end for them the Japanese employed a desperate gambit, they secretly smuggle an aircraft carrier across the ATLANTIC and used kamikaze plains to launch a surprise attack on Washington D.C. and New York City.

The attack was a complete success, FDR was thankfully not there at the time...but the rest of The US government wasn't so lucky...and the loss of New York along with Wall Street and other hubs of commerce, threw the entire global economy into an even deeper depression.

It was with a heavy heart that FDR accepts Japanese call for a ceasefire and an armistice, the equally war-weary other nations were quick to follow...

It was with hushed breath as the world watches the world leaders emerge from the building and make the following announcements:

The war was over.

The Japanese Empire would keep their holdings in china, the eastern part of Russia, Australia, also New Zealand. In addition the Pacific would be split between both US and Japan.

Germany, would likewise keep it's current holdings of Poland, the straight of Gibraltar(jointly controlled by Francisco Franco's Spain), most of west Russia and half of Italy.

America would occupy most of Africa and half of itally to act as a buffer zone, Britain was offered half of this but was forced to decline due to deteriorating conditions at home.

Although Churchill won the civil war, he was forced to disband the order of Pendragon- both because of pressure from the public and the fact that the majority of the order was killed of during the in-fighting. He was also forced to recognize the independence of Ireland, Scotland and India.

The Soviet Union...was now a shadow of it's former self, it was now more of a buffer state between Germany and Japan then a world power(their was a betting pool on how long before someone got tired of Stalin and purged him)

France...basically no longer existed, 75% of it's population was slaughtered when Germany razed Vichy France to the ground. And the rest of France was too much of a broken, uninhabitable battlefield for anyone else to consider living there...There were technically a few French colonies out there...but other then that, France was dead.

This of course, lead to much outrage. True, the war was over...but now their basically being told it had all been for nothing! All the death and horror...and now the monsters would go free and rewarded?(especially after learning of what happened in those obscene death camps!)

The leaders were forced to leave as the angry crowd began to riot, without a word they all went back to their countries...none of them knowing the true consequences of their agreement...

...?...

The lighthouse gleamed on the sea...unremarkable...yet a nice symbolic gesture...let it be a beacon to all who would seek refuge in his paradise...

Andrew Ryan smiled as the engineers put the finishing touches on the Bathosphere...and his plaque...

**No Gods or Kings...only Man...**

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**1: The events of 'The Order: 1886' sorta happen here- minus the mass extinction of humanity and Galahad is successfully killed**

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
